


This is (Not) Kill la kill

by Caterpillar_Eyebrows



Category: Kill la Kill, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caterpillar_Eyebrows/pseuds/Caterpillar_Eyebrows
Summary: This is definitely (not) a Crossover where Ryuko and the crew are thrown into the Evangelion universe.{Apologies I'm bad at summaries but I'll make a better one eventually.}





	1. This is (Not) the Beginning

The soft click of a payphone hanging up caused the girl to sigh. 

She stood alone and was of average height. Wore a navy blue and white varsity jacket, a white shirt underneath with a pair of dark ripped jeans to match. The only thing that wasn't average to her was the red streak of hair that swooped to the side of her face.    
  
Brushing it from her line of sight as she looked around. The city's alarm echoing out throughout the deserted streets,faintly.

‘Why am I even here...' It was a simple question that she herself could not answer. 

Placing her hands within her pockets and one of them brushing up against the piece of paper that reminded her why. 

A letter from her mother. It was barely even more than that as it was handled with little care. Just a simple napkin addressed to her and the only thing she had ever received from her in years.

Reading over the letter once more.  
  
  


_ Ryuko, Come to the City. _

_ Go to the train station and your sister will be there to pick you up. _

_ All will be explained later. _

~Kiryuuin Ragyo _. _

  
  
  


She let out another heavy sigh again, stuffing it back into her pocket.

Of course her mother would  _ request _ for her to come if it meant she would be put to use on whatever she saw fit. They had never communicated in years and the one time she did would be work related.

It was always work.

Matoi groaned. ‘Screw thi-’

Missiles flying pierced through the air while the loud roar of fighter jets flew overhead followed quickly after. Causing her instinctively duck and wrap her hands over her head. “The hell!?” 

An ear shattering shriek howled out as a giant creature came into view. It was atrocious in scale and appearance. Looming over the buildings and walking through them with ease. Not at all holding any damage from the onslaught of missiles and attacks aimed at it.

Matoi froze, eyes growing wide at the sight that was unfolding before her. All her limbs protesting to move when the giant monster walked closer and closer. 

It's skin was ghastly dark red, it's face was in the shape of a bird's skull. With a giant red star that plastered on its chest. It's fists were clenched with spikes protruding from it's knuckles. 

She was finally sent out of her daze when a sleek black vehicle screeched in front of her. The side door flinging open,  “Get in now!” 

Ryuko flinched a bit as a giant missile hit straight into the monster's face. It staggered back and into a building not to far from where she stood. 

A large cloud of fog and debri came swooping towards them, ready to engulf them within. 

“Move it Matoi!”

She scurried over into the vehicle and quickly got in, shutting the down behind her. Not a moment later did the car race through the empty streets, away from the active battle.

 

\---

 

Matoi could feel her heart pumping erratically within her chest. So many questions running through her mind.

“What’s going on? What was that thing!?” 

Silence only answered her. 

Satsuki's eyes only directed to the road. 

Ryuko let out a low grunt. “Answer me dammit!”

She said with a glare to her, also allowing her a moment to look at her older sister for the first time in years. She looked different obviously, older, mature. Dressed in a white uniform with blue markings decorated throughout. 

A hard steel look in her eyes that Ryuko knew wasn’t there before.

Satsuki glanced over to her briefly before looking back to the road. “All will be answered shortly. Now, buckle up.” 

Ryuko opened her mouth to speak again before Satsuki quickly slammed onto the brakes. The vehicle jerking forward and Matoi hitting her head onto the dashboard.Groaning loudly while she held her head as it began to throb.

The giant monster's foot smashing into the pavement from it's weight. Satsuki switching the car into reverse and backing away. Turning it back into drive and going into the opposite direction.

“Revocs.”

“What?” 

“The company's name is Revocs.” Satsuki answered simply. Matoi looking to her with confusion. “Where mom works at?”

“Correct. That  _ thing _ back there is what w- they call an Angel.” Satsuki explained.

 

\---

 

Soon enough they arrived at Revocs Headquarters. It was a near jaw dropping sight, ‘the base of all mankind’ said Satsuki. 

Entering in through the underground tunnel that was littered with all types of high end computer technology that Ryuko had never seen before.

Though she wasn't allowed much of a tour as Satsuki quickly rushed through the tunneling system. Matoi barely being able to keep up with her.

Once they had entered into one of the bases elevators, only then was Matoi allowed to catch her breath. A blue haired male entering in with them.

“You're late Satsuki.” He stated with an adjustment of his glasses. He stood slender but fit. Wearing a white uniform similar to Satsuki’s but with a black three star design over his chest and a part that would cover his mouth every time he stopped speaking.

She looked over to him with slight irritation “I know. What is the status on the Angel and Kamuis?” She asked, quickly changing of subject. 

“The military has been putting up a valiant effort against the Angel but attacks have proven to be futile. On the other hand, Kamui Unit 01 is ready for battle.” Inumuta reported looking to his phone for more data.

‘Angels? Kamuis? What's with this place.’ Matoi thought.

The blue haired then turned to Ryuko as he noticed her presence. “Is this the girl?”

“Correct, she is the third child.” Satsuki answered. The elevator soon reaching their designated floor and opening up to a dark room, all exiting into it.

The lights flashing on to reveal a machine.

It was a ginormous metal robot. Markings of crimson red over its eyes with a dark blue base. Orange, unlit eyes staring off into space. Ryuko standing in front of it and looking at it with awe.

Satsuki stepping beside her, looking to it as well.“Mankind's ultimate humanoid fighting machine. A Kamui, that of which you shall pilot.”

Ryuko's eyes grew wide. “W-what!? Me pilot a Kamui, that's crazy! Don't you need someone who has special training and and-”

A loud clacking of a heel to hard metal floor echoed throughout the whole entire room.

All falling silent while everyone whipped their ends around to the bright light that emitted from a large bunker room.

Ragyo Kiryuin stood within it, tall, fierce, and mighty. Her maroon colored eyes making contact to Ryuko's blue geared ones. A near blinding light accompanying behind her.

“Hello Ryuko. It's been awhile.” Her mother stated simply.

Ryuko quickly broke eye contact, looking elsewhere with a low grunt. “I won't pilot it!”

Ragyo raised a brow slightly.

“Did you really think you could send me some measly written letter. Bring me into a war zone. Force me into battle. Let alone you haven’t spoken to me for years just so I could do your dirty work.” She returned her gaze back to her mother, a fire ignited within her pupils. “If you think that then you're wrong!”

“You will get in that Kamui, Matoi” Ragyo commanded. Not at all caring for what Ryuko just said.

“I won't. I can't”

“You will and you can. But if you're so focused on being this way then leave.”

Matoi remained silent after the last part. ‘This isn't right. I'm not supposed to be here. Why am I here…?’

After the silence continued for a few more heartbeats. Ragyo turned to her intercom, contacting her second in command. “Rei.”

“Yes Lady Ragyo” Rei Homaru answered.

“Awake Nui and get her ready to pilot Unit 01”

“She recovered so quickly?” 

“She isn't dead” Ragyo answered. Ending the call and shouting out to the three below. “Nui Harime will pilot the Kamui instead, ensemble preparations now!”

The two older ones nodded and quickly got to work, leaving Ryuko in the middle standing silent.

The elevator they had previously used to enter the room opened. Three nurses began to push a gurney,  a girl laid within it. She was small in size, blonde haired, with a medical patch over one of her eyes followed by other bandages wrapped around her body.

Ryuko looked over, eyes looking on with horror as the girl proceeded to try and get off of the gurney.

Just before the girl's feet could touch the ground a giant earth shattered wave erupted throughout the whole base. The main power line lights flickered, loose pieces of metal began to loosen and some falling down. 

“The Angel outside must have spotted our location.” Satsuki uttered, looking over to the two. A large piece of metal support overhead began to fall, right on top of the two. 

“Watch out!”

An hand stretched out through the red hued water. The metal smacking onto it and falling into the water, both Ryuko and Nui remained unscathed.

Onlookers communicating among themselves by the scene that unfolded. ‘The Kamui moved on it's own.’

‘It broke through it's restraints too.’

‘It didn't even have an entry plug.’

Were just the few statements that stood out among the others. 

Satsuki collected her bearings“It reacted without any interface- No, it was protecting something….Matoi”  
  


Ryuko sprinted towards the girl as she now laid on the floor. Picking her up into her arms. The girl's breathing was heavy, uneven between the light whimpers that emerged from her. Ryuko moving her hand slightly as she felt something on it.

Blood.

She sighed. “I'll pilot it”

 

\---

 

_ Entry plug ready for ejection, over. _

_ Roger that, insertion of the entry plug is a go. _

Ryuko sat within said plug.

_ Filling up entry plug now _

Suddenly an orange colored liquid began to fill the space Ryuko was held in. Immediately beginning to panic when it reached about neck height. “What the heck!”

“Relax, it's just LCL fluid. Allow it to fill your lungs and it will begin to oxygenate your blood directly.” Hoka explained.

Ryuko finally stopped holding her breath after the explanation. The liquid soon flooding her lungs as well. It felt weird, made her feel nauseous. Thus having her groan.

_ Connecting main power _

_ Roger _

_ Connecting secondary contacts _

_ Disengage primary and secondary lock bolts. _

_ Bi-directional circuits are open _

_ Synchronization ratio is 59.3% _

_ Harmonics are all leveled. No distributions. _

All was just nonsensical words that Ryuko couldn't understand. It was only one simple phrase that she understood and that took most of the confidence out of her.

 

_ Ready to Launch. _

 

She gulped. She was really going through with this, piloting a Kamui and defeating a giant Angel monster.

Just as the Kamui was being moved to the launch pad Satsuki looked over to Ragyo. “Are you sure we can do this.”

Ragyo merely gave a feral grin.

 

“Launch!”

 

\---

 

Matoi was now at the ground level of the base, the Angel noticing the huge robot rise from the ground and turn to it with a low hiss.

The Angel began to inch near, clenching its fists up to its face. The spikes protruding from it's knuckles further extending out to a sharp point. Similar to a boxer getting set into battle.

Ryuko could feel her body tensing, fear running through her veins.

“It's alright Matoi, just try to relax and focus on walking.” Satsuki said in a soothing voice trying to help calm her younger sister's nerves.

Matoi sighed out a breath of air. ‘Ok just one simple step.’ The comparison of a baby trying to take its first steps came to mind.

It stood forward, though landing it's robotic foot onto the ground didn't follow through. Hitting head first into the streets pavement, Ryuko letting out a yelp. The monster took this as the opportunity to step forward and attack, winding it's fist back.

“Get up!” Satsuki yelled out but it fell on deaf ears when the monster continued to pound it's fist into the head of the Kamui. The spikes of its knuckles piercing through the metal armour like a knife through butter.

_ Nerve connections with the pilot have been severed. _

_ Sync ratios are going down. _

 

“We're gonna lose her, eject the entry plug now!” Satsuki commanded out to the subordinates that were scrambling around like mad men to solve the growing dalema. 

“We can't. Connection to the Kamui and pilot have been lost. We're in the dark now.” Inumuta told her. Trying to calculate any information that he could.

Satsuki let out a grunt in disapproval, spinning over to the city's camera that showed the Angel beating the Kamui to a pulp.

 

\---

 

It was cold, dark and empty. The odd sensation of it feelings as if she was drowning but not from the LCL fluid, just on the verge of death. The feeling only growing stronger each time the Kamui would got hit.

The Angel used one if it's giant spiked hand to grab the head of the Kamui. Raising it to it's feet and continues giving a blow after blow into it. The armour of the Kamui now becoming severely damaged.

After getting tired of hurling punches toward Matoi the Angel threw her down to her knees. The Angel winding it's spiked fist back and giving a brutal shot to the head, a spike piercing straight through the armour of the eye. 

“AAARRGH!” 

The pain wasn't Ryuko's exactly but her connection between the Kamui and her was strong enough that she could feel the ever so excruciating pain.

After that her and the Kamui fell limp. Unable to move and laying in a pitiful heap of blood that poured like a waterfall from the Kamuis eye.

 

\---

 

All fell silent after that. The hope draining from their hearts as the blood did the Kamui. 

The subordinates looking to their leader, Satsuki, for any further commands. Although they knew that any that were to be given would be useless. 

Their last and only wall of defense against the Angels had just crumbled to dust.

Satsuki looked to the image of the fallen Kamui with a blank expression, those icy cold eyes looking straight through it.  _ Her sister  _ was in there. The one she had just met up with after some many years only to have a brief reunitement and watch die minutes after.

 

-

 

After a few agonizing minutes of the Kamui making no further advancements the Angel turned to locate the Revocs Headquarters.

Suddenly the Kamui's Orange eye lit up with life. The red markings around it sparking up to glow a vibrant red that had never been seen before. 

 

_ All units have been reactivated! _

_ It's alive! _

 

Satsuki brows raised in a sign of surprisement as she looked to Hoka. “What of the pilot?”

“She's alive and in mediocre condition M’Lady” He answered in astonishment as well.

 

_ It's a miracle! _

_ All nerve connections have been secured. _

_ Systems are rebooted and online. _

 

The whole room rejoicing upon the Kamui standing to it's feet. Only to return to silence when the Kamui's jaw opened wide. 

 

_ The primary restraints have been broken _

 

That was then when they realized that the Kamui wasn't being controlled by Ryuko anymore. “Berserker Mode?”

It howled out a horrific sound. The bones and tissue broken during the beating coming back together, though it's eye still bled. The Angel turned around to it. Giving a challenging roar of it's own before sprinting towards the Kamui, it doing the same and both opposing enemies meeting halfway. 

The angel moving in to give a brutal hit to the face. 

But the Kamui caught it. Grabbing it's other hand and breaking said limbs off of it's host. It staggered back, a green blood like color spilling out from the spots where the limbs used to be.

The Kamui lunged forward at this, both falling to the ground with the Kamui landing on top. Breaking off a spike from one of it's hands and smashing it down onto the red star on it's chest. 

With a few good stabs at the hardened shell it began to crack. 

Using the remain once of strength it had the Angel lunged forward. Wrapping it's whole form around the Kamui and it's body expanding at an extremely rapid rate.

A large flash of bright light and a massive explosion soon followed after. 

“The Kamui, is it….”

 

\---

 

Matoi gasped harshly as she lurched forward. In a cold sweat, panting lightly and realizing she was merely in a hospital bed.

Upon realization she slowly laid back into her bed. Looking up at the unfamiliar ceiling above. 

Not long after Ryuko's wake did Satsuki step into the room. A clear glossed over look to her eyes before making full eye contact with her sister and it clearing over briefly. 

“Hi, how are you feeling?” She began with, settling down in one the chairs that rested at the side of the bed. 

“I feel like crap” Matoi replied. A strained chuckle following suit.

“Hm, well after a another check up the doctors will clear you out. Oh and I brought these as well as your new uniform.” Satsuki presenting the normal wear Ryuko had worn here. Along with a plug suit of dark blue and red markings similar to the Kamui and used to be worn for it no doubt.

“Thanks…” 

Matoi then clenching the bed sheets and looking over to her sister with a widened eye. “Did I…”

“Yes, you did well. The Angel had self destructed but thankfully no one was killed.” Satsuki reassured her. Then standing to leave after Matoi let out a sigh in relief.

“I'll be back to pick you up later. Goodbye Matoi” 

 

\---

  
  


As promised Satsuki returned by the day's end.

The doctor's still having no new reports on the state of her eye and its recoverability. The likelihood of her staying that way was growing higher and higher. They tried their best to hide this information from her. 

Though she could already tell by the pitiful glances given to her every now and then by a nurse or doctor she could tell she wasn’t going to get better. 

Satsuki then leading her to the place she would be staying as she was now stuck in between the middle of all this. Her future in pursuing what she decided was over.

Now her life's work would be poured into piloting the Kamui.

Eventually they were at their destination.

It was a small apartment complex just a little ways away from the Revocs HQ. 

Handing Ryuko a small key card before she used one of her own. “I hope you don't mind but we'll be staying in the same quarters.” Satsuki stated before opening the door for Ryuko to enter in.

“W-what?”

“Yeah. I thought it would be fitting for us to live together. Since I am your overseer...maybe it could be like old times.” Satsuki said with a hint of a smile. Something Ryuko hasn't seen for a very very long time.

She let out a light huff of air before entering, knowing the bounds of what this meant. “I'm home” Matoi said jokingly.

Satsuki gave a half smile. “Welcome home Ryuko.”

  
  


**End of Chapter One**

**This is (Not) the Beginning**

 


	2. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time she found out the hidden secrets that were being with held from Matoi.  
> 

After the first incident no further Angel sightings or attacks had occurred. The world now slipping into a routined schedule without the Angels.   
  
Matoi soon following suit into the tiresome schedule of training, training and more training.   
  
Ending the day off by walking back to the new place her and her sister would share.    
  
Entering into said apartment and surprised to see Satsuki was there. Sitting down in one of the throne like chairs she had and reading the newspaper, a hot cup of tea nestled within her lap.   
  
"Oh, Huh Hi Sats." She said with a brief hand wave.   
  
Satsuki clearly reading that she was a bit confused by her presence, "Hello, No new information on the status of the Angels have been gathered so I got let out earlier than usual today." She explained.   
  
Matoi merely nodded. Walking past Satsuki and to her room in the back. Flopping down onto the bed with an exaggerated groan. Sitting all cooped up within the Kamui was beginning to take it's toll.   
  
It wasn't like she didn't enjoy the presence of her sister, but how could anyone enjoy anything when you're walking around like a tired zombie.   
  
Just before she could completely relax in the comfort of her bed she felt a pillow hit her square in the face.    
  
"Get up and eat your dinner. We have a few things to discuss." Her older sister told her, exiting Ryuko’s room soon after.   
  
A few minutes past before an exhausted Ryuko dragged herself out of her room. The smell of nicely cooked food filling her nose, suddenly she was awake with a empty stomach that rumbled.   
  
Her eye widening to see her Sister making some simple instant Ramen, though adding a few spices here and there of her own.   
  
Satsuki turned and set the piping hot bowl of food down before her.    
" bon appetit"    
  
Matoi merely chuckled. This was a weird yet pleasant thing for her to see. She would usually see that hard, cold, and authority expression on Satsuki’s face at all times.   
  
But here, it was different.   
  
Both sitting down to eat their meals and digging in.    
  
Matoi wishing she took caution before eating the meal as it tasted like an awful combination of different ingredients.    
  
The great Satsuki Kiryuuin can't even make a simple instant ramen.   
  
Deciding to simply take small bites, getting to the subject her sibling mentioned previously. "So what d' ya wanna talk about?"   
  
Satsuki twirling a fork in the instant ramen, also discovering its disgusting contents. "Well it's mostly about what will happen tomorrow. You're still in your last year of high school so you will be attending Honnouji Academy tomorrow morning. Be sure to get yourself up and ready."    
  
"Whaa?"   
  
"Don't speak with food in your mouth."   
  
Ryuko gave a little eye roll before finishing.    
"I can't go to school and pilot a Kamui at the same time."   
  
"You can. Also tomorrow I'll be taking you to the hospital and see if they can fix your eye." Satsuki saying the last part a bit lower at seeing Matoi frown.   
  
"No point honestly….If they don't fix it then I wanna get an pirate eyepatch with a parrot, hook and everythin."   
  
"Absolutely not."   
  
"Aw, come on Sats. Then can I get one of those fake eyeba-"   
  
"No"

They talked a little while more, ordering some food and catching up on their lost years apart. Though most of the information into the research Satsuki had been working on was still in the air. The most she got out of it was Kiryuuin had been training many people like Ryuko into the program and Honnouji Academy.   


The day concluding on a rather pleasant note. In the morning however, that was a different story.

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- _

“Matoi Ryuko!” An angered Satsuki howled out, slamming the door to the young girls room open to see her asleep. 

“Ryuko…”

A soft snore replied.

Satsuki rolled her eyes. Exiting the room and entering with a pot of water.   
  
“You have three seconds Matoi. 3...2...1.”

“AGH” Ryuko jumping out of bed like a cat when the cold contents within the pot flowed down onto her. 

“What the heck Sats, agh it's so cold” Shaking herself off, running quickly to the bathroom and removing the now soaked articles of clothing.

“You're up and lively now aren't you, besides you're going to be late and on your first day.” Satsuki retorted, setting the pot down on the dresser and flattening out her uniform.

Ryuko grumbled a few inappropriate words under her breath while looking to the time. “It's four fuc-”

“Language”

Matoi rolled her eyes again. “It's only four am in the freaking morning, school doesn't start for another two hours!”

“I have to be there early in the morning to set things for the day and you will be no different now, hurry along.”

With another few exchanges they soon we're ready for the day. Matoi arriving at the school before even any of the teachers. Getting to the empty homeroom and sleeping in till school actually started.

\---

_ Brrring! _

“Alright. Hello everyone my name is Mikisugi Aikurou and today we'll be returning to our history books chapter 4. Ah and before I forget we have a new student, Matoi Ryuko.” He gestured over to the still sleeping Ryuko.

A girl beside her poked the sleeping girl. Matoi immediately springing up to an upright sitting position, the little cold water treatment still having it's effects on her.

Looking around a bit to see she was merely in school and class had started. Relaxing in her seat.

“You're the new girl right?”

A coconut headed girl beside her asked, she was giving a sweet smile, tiny in size but by her presence Ryuko could already tell she was a bundle of energy.

“Uh yeah, the names Ryuko”

“ooo nice to meet you Ryuko-chan, the names Mankanshoku Mako”

Soon after that the subject of what the teacher was talking about became irrelevant between the two. Talking about each other's lives and finding that they had a few things in common. Ryuko a bit restrained of what she could say directly due to Revocs and things they had being Top Secret, though it wasn't like she knew much herself.

She was also introduced to her new friends brother, Mataro Mankanshoku. He was a scrany little kid, about a few years younger than they were. Mostly he would gush on about the Kamui's and how cool it would be to pilot one.

Sooner did they know the bell had rang and classes were dismissed. She had made a few acquaintances, thinking things might actually be alright.

  
\---

Upon the routine inspection of her eye check-in, it was finally concluded that she would never be able to see from it again. It downed her spirits slightly but all it really did was confirm the inevitable.

Leaving the room after the doctor just gave her some pain pills and medical instructions on protecting the wound from infection.

She saw the pigtailed girl from before, Harime Nui.

Happy to see that she was all well again. The markings on her we're all gone, but a purple eyepatch in the form of her name remained. Now walking towards her when they crossed paths in the hallway.

“Hey, Harime Nui right?” Matoi spoke out. Nui turned to her with a blank expression upon her face.

“Correct, that is my name.” Harime replying in a very monotone voice.

“Well I heard you we're the first child. I just thought that'd we were never really properly introduced ever since that day and all.” Ryuko fiddling with her fingers before stuffing them within her pockets, she was never truly good with introductions.

“That day?” Nui questioned.

Ryuko raising a brow “Yeah when I first got here and you were all covered in bandages. What happened anyways?”

“.....” 

Matoi cleared her throat awkwardly, thinking it was probably too much to have asked. “Ah forget I asked that.”

“Is that an order?”

“Wha-No well yea..I mean” Ryuko just shock her head, “Nevermind, the names Matoi Ryuko and nice to meet ya” She said in a jumble of words to get it all out in one breath.

The girl's facial expression changed for the first time during the rather cumbersome conversation.

“....I-”

“Nui” 

Rei Hoomaru stepped in, glancing over to Nui before her eyes met to Ryuko's. “Ah, Hello Matoi. Sorry for the intrusion but I and Nui will be going now.”

Before Ryuko could even say anything the two were gone. It was a very suspicious interruption. 

The only time Ryuko and Nui ever really got a conversation between one another was concluded so abruptly. They were both pilots so it would only make sense to know each other more for assistance in the battlefield.

She wanted to find out more.

No, she needed to.

It was about time she stopped being given vague information and do some investigating of her own.

Quickly following behind Nui and Rei while keeping a safe distance between the two. The two leading off into a part of the Revocs base that was all foreign to Matoi.

Stopping entirely within her tracks at seeing her mother.

Ragyo didn't stand as tall or imposing, though that being to the fact that she hadn't noticed Ryuko standing there. 

Nui and Ragyo having a conversation that was inaudible for her to hear from such a distance but the thing that really touched Ryuko was that they were both smiling.

Both becoming lively towards one another.

The one expression Ryuko had never been granted to see besides the cold stares and blank expressions. Even if she was rewarded with a good job it felt out of place and not at all sincere.

She couldn't stand to see anymore of it, a sickening feeling growing more by the passing second. Quickly backing up before bumping into something behind her, turning around like a child being caught to see Homaruu standing there.

“Matoi.”

“Homaru H-hi” She said nervously while saluting towards her.

Rei gave a dismissive wave “You shouldn't be here.” her expression hard as she now stepped in front of Ryuko’s line of sight from her mother.

“Leave now.”

“I-

_ Alert Alert Code Blue  _

_ “ _ An angel?!”

Homaru looked around as the lights within the HQ’s interior began to flash blue. “We'll discuss this later, now go!”

Not a moment after the orders was Matoi racing down to pilot her Kamui. Brushing away the tear that threatened to pour down her face.

\---

_ The city is now under lockdown, all non-personnel should be in their designated safe zones. _

_ I repeat, the city is now under lockdown, all non-personnel should be in their designated safe zones. _

“Agh this is so stupid.” Mataro groaned out, exaggeration clear as he flopped back first onto one of the medical beds.

“Mm really, Oh so?” Mako asking with a mouth full of croquettes. 

“They expect us to live in a city that has giant mech fights every week and don't have the decency to at least show us some of the action.” 

“Mhm” Mako continually stuffing the croquettes in her mouth. Barely paying attention to all his complaining.

“I don't think they'll mind if we took a sneak peek up above.” A mischievous grin plastered across his face. Quickly grabbing Mako’s arm and jerking them toward the safe room's exit.

\---  
  


_ LCL oxygenated, releasing airlock. _

_ All primary and secondary systems engage. _

_ Sync ratios are steady. _

“Everything will be alright Matoi just remember the training.” Hoka stated. “Take out it's AT field then strike at it's core, simple as that.”

Ryuko merely letting out a low grunt.

“Are you ok Matoi?” Satsuki questioned.

“...Come on, I'm ready to take out this damn Angel already” Matoi's fist clenching and unclenching onto the gears of the Kamui's controls.

Satsuki huffed a breath of air.

 

“Launch!”  
  


The next second she was sent up into the battlefield. Acquiring the giant gun and shooting towards the target immediately as it resonated in her sights.

A large cloud of smoke impairing her vision as the bullets made contact to the AT field.

She growled in frustration, tossing the gun through the smoke blindly hoping to hit it's target.

It remained silent for several heartbeats, squinting her eyes and clenching the mechs fist in preparation for an attack from anywhere.

A white flash of light lashed straight at her within the blink of an eye. Sending her flying across the city, a few large buildings helping to suppress her fall. 

Her head was now throbbing, the lash leaving a painful sting afterwards that was just as agonizing as the initial attack. “Agh, what the hell!” Matoi rising to her feet with a labored grunt.

“Calm your nerves, just charging it like that won't help. Find a different way to attack the AT field.” Satsuki critiqued, a new gun holder raising up beside her. “Don’t screw up this time.”

“Alright alright f-Agh” Another whip of light sending her rolling again, the hot stinging of the whips starting to leave their marks on her.

Hissing out lowly in pain. Ascending to her feet before something caught the corner of her eye. “Mako..Mataro? What are you guys doing here!?”

The two siblings staring at Ryuko with wide eyes, and Matoi doing the same.

_ Two civilians are outside the safe zone Mam _

_ Reportedly their names are Mako and Mataro Mankanshoku. They attend Honnouji M’Lady _

Satsuki brows crossed. Deep in thought for a moment as the workers scrambled around for any further commands.

“Let them in. Ryuko let them within the cockpit, make a temporary retreat. We can regroup and attack after that.” Satsuki commanded out. Hola looking to her with a raised brow.

“What makes you think you can make such an high order captain. They can't be allowed with the entry plug.” Hoka objected.

Satsuki's glare turned to him,  a silence cooling over the whole room as the two forces gave a stare down towards one another. 

Both simultaneously breaking it upon seeing the main projector flash a red light. 

_ Umbilical cord has been severed, now running on internal powerlock. _

“Now Matoi”

_ Entry plug ejected. _

The two siblings looking on in awe and horror at it, the angel inching closer. “Get in!” Ryuko’s voice snapping them out of their daze.

Two then followed suit on her order, scrambling in within the entry plug and as expected there was little free room to move.

“Alright Ryuko, just head back to the launch pad and we'll bring you down”

There was a long silence before any response in confirmation could be heard. The Kamui immobile.

_ 60 seconds left on the internal energy _

“Come on Ryuko we gotta go” Mako nearly shrieked, shaking her shoulder as her eyes looked to the oncoming Angel and back to Ryuko. 

Her head hung low, hiding her eyes as her bangs shielded them.

_ 30 seconds _

“Ryuko!”

She snapped her head up, a yell from her very soul howling out as she sprint up to her feet. Taking out her large, red tinted dagger and piercing it within the chest of the Angel.

It shrieked in agony. Lashing it whips onto every part of Ryuko that it could manage to possibly break free.

_ 20 seconds _

“What the hell are you doing get out of there!” Satsuki yelled into her ear though it wasn't loud enough to overpower Matoi's. The lashes near appearing over Ryuko's flesh.

It's strikes were becoming more frantic now, the hardened shell that protected its core began to crack.

15 seconds

“AAARRGH!”

_ 10 _

_ 9 _

_ 8 _

_ 7 _

_ 6 _

_ 5 _

_ 3 _

_ 2 _

It's shell finally caved in, allowing for the blade to strike through it and the rest of the Angels body.

1

The lights powered down within the Kamui. The Angel falling into a heap on the ground as the Kamui fell to its knees, the orange eyes powering off.

Everyone remained silent within the Kamui, the only thing of noise were Ryuko's pained breaths.

 

\---

 

“What were you thinking Matoi. You could have put us all at risk because of your selfishness.”

“I defeated it didn't I.”

“Stop acting like a spoiled brat and actually listen for once, we’re not in Kanto anymore. Dad isn't here to cover for you either Matoi. I gave you an order so that means you obeyed it, am I understood.”

Ryuko shrugged, standing to her feet and walking past Satsuki. Kiryuuin place her palm against the door, not allowing her leave.

“Am.I.Understood.”

Ryuko didn't make eye contact with her, “Yes Mam”

Satsuki sighed, letting her arm fall to her side and Matoi exiting soon after.

 

-

 

She didn't bother to attend school the next day..then the next then the next. Neither did she bother to attend her practices or set appointments at Revocs. 

“Was I too hard on her…” Satsuki said in a hushed voice.

“Oh don't be too hard on yourself, she had to learn her place anyways.” Hoka assured her over the phone.

She sighed. “I was in the wrong for mentioning our father...I'll see if I can talk to her. She hasn't been out of her room in the past three days.”

“Just talk to her, I'm sure she'll listen if you apologize.”

“Alright, thanks Hoka”

She soon arrived back at their apartment complex. Closing the car door and ascending up the stairs, using her key to unlock the door and entering in.

All the lights were off, the food she had left for Matoi still remained untouched.

Settling her stuff down before knocking onto the said girls room. 

There was no reply.

She let out one last breath of air before entering into her sister's room. She could spot Matoi shuffling through her stuff within the dresser, stuffing the contents into her guitar case.

“Ryuko..could you please just talk to me.”

“There ain't nuthin’ to talk about. I'm done piloting that stupid Kamui. So I might as well go back to Kanto right..I'm better off there anyways.” Tossing a few more pieces of clothing angrily into the case.

Hauling it over her shoulder and moving to walk passed Kiryuuin.

Satsuki sighed, reaching her hand over to touch her but it was quickly smacked down. “Tell me..” Ryuko breathed out in a shaky stance, clutching a fist and a red crescent embedding itself within her palm.

“Tell me all the secrets you've been hiding. I'm tired of being thrown around like a fucking mutt going from home to home being ordered around...You left me...out on my own for 6 years! Going from foster home to foster home wondering when my day comes where I end up dead on the streets.”

She looked up again, eyes fogged from tears that threatened to fall. “So you better tell me all you know...Why I can pilot an Kamui, Who is that Nui girl, What happened to mom, Why did you leave…?”

Satsuki remained quite, pained at having no words to say that could fix this. Once the silence continued for a few heartbeats more Matoi slammed the door behind her.

 

**End of Chapter Two**

**In the Dark**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
